


Brotherhood

by LavernaG



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Brothers, Family, Forgiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavernaG/pseuds/LavernaG
Summary: Blinky finds it hard to forgive his brother for his treachery. Post-Series. One-Shot.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Brotherhood

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I've got a soft spot for Blinky, and also his relationship with his brother. So I just had to write something about them. This takes place after Trollhunters and before Wizards.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and please leave me a comment if you do! :)

" _You have done well, Blinkous Galadrigal."_

" _The only troll I would call my brother died today, and his name was Vendel!"_

" _I forgive you for blinding me, brother." "Forgive?! You were trying to kill me!"_

" _May I hug you now, brother?"_

Blinky woke with a start and very possibly some sort of a gasp, which would explain the irritated chattering of the two gnomes that preferred to reside under his bed. He sat up and rubbed his six eyes, intent on ridding them of the last of the nightmarish sleep. The last thing he needed now that he was keeping busy with making a new home for his friends from Trollmarket in New Jersey was to start feeling the need to mourn Vendel or to forgive his brother.

He had thought about that, of course. Once they were settled into their new home, he would send someone—Jim most likely—to fetch Vendel's remains, so that they could have a proper burial for him. Or better still, they could restore him like they had done with previous Trollhunters in Trollmarket. Vendel had been respected by everyone, after all.

As for Dictatious, Blinky really could not deal with him at the moment. Now that Aaarrrgghh was not with them and the Forge was obviously not an option, he had to find alternative means for training their young Trollhunter. Although he doubted anything worse than Morgana and Gunmar would cross his path in the near future, one had to be prepared for everything. He was also trying very persistently not to hit Merlin over the head with Vendel's—or his own, to be precise—staff each time he saw the intolerable old wizard. He was helping with the new Heartstone, but Blinky doubted the fact required him to be, as Jim would say, a "real jerk" all the time.

No, his quarrel with his brother had to wait for another time. It had not been easy to look upon him at first. His lies and treachery had hurt Blinky deeply, for the brother he had once idolized had turned out to be a traitor. He had not once regretted blinding him until he'd showed up in Arcadia on the arm of a greatly bewildered and somewhat frantic Bagdwella. He had looked so scared that night that even as Blinky had tied his two pairs of hands together, he had felt the first sting of regret.

Reason dictated that Dictatious deserved Blinky's cold demeanour towards him, that Blinky had every right to turn down his offering of truce and of hugs—Dictatious had always been a keen hugger. But underneath the feisty leader of a troll's skin Jim claimed he possessed, Blinky was an old softy. He didn't really mind his brother's company that much; he was one of the wisest trolls he knew. And yet it didn't seem right to simply forgive him right away; it would be too easy for the old boy.

Blinky stood up from bed and grabbed his staff from beside it, heading towards the stairs that led out of his cave. Nothing like an early morning stroll around the new Heartstone before everyone else woke up and the place became crowded with the daily hubbub of trolls. It was peaceful this time of day.

He was half-way around the Heartstone when he spotted a green troll sitting in the market square, his back against the large crystal and his four hands holding a small orange Glödstone against his chest. Blinky made his way closer to the unexpected sight, and the other troll turned his head towards the sound of his footsteps.

"Who's there?" he asked, his six empty eyes searching in vain for the source of the sound. Blinky didn't answer right away, choosing instead to study his brother's dejected expression and his hands that shakily turned the orange stone, trying to get it to radiate some heat. "Please, I cannot see," Dictatious added, reaching out his upper left hand towards the stranger.

"Good morning, Dictatious," Blinky said, standing at a reasonable distance from his older brother.

Dictatious's face broke into a small smile. "Oh, it's you, brother," he stated and lowered his hand again. "What are you doing out here at this early hour?"

Blinky looked across the square at the distant caves' entrances. "I enjoy an early stroll," he replied casually, "before that tiresome wizard wakes up." Dictatious gave an agreeing hum—at least they shared their opinion on Merlin. Blinky turned his eyes back to his brother and after a moment of consideration, asked carefully, "Have you been out here all night?"

Dictatious looked up at him in surprise and made a scandalized face. "Of course not," he answered quickly. "Why would you think that?"

Blinky shook his head gravely. "You look rather downcast, and you're cradling a Glödstone, which tells me you are cold," he explained, patiently watching the change in his brother's countenance.

Dictatious turned his head away and the corners of his mouth turned downwards. Had his eyes been able to convey any emotions, Binky was positive they'd have held sorrow, perhaps self-pity, at this moment in time. "You are right, brother," he said in a doleful tone, "as you so often are."

Blinky watched him turn the stone in his four hands and press it against his chest once again. It reminded the old troll of when they were both still younglings and Dictatious would cradle some of his favourite books, refusing to let his younger brother read them. Lately he hadn't allowed himself to revisit such fond memories of his traitorous brother.

"I couldn't find my way back to my cave last night," Dictatious admitted quietly. His voice held such humiliation the likes of which Blinky had never heard, even when his brother had pleaded for his life to be spared, repeatedly. "And no one would help me," he added, his voice shaking just a little. The Glödstone in his hands glowed brighter for a moment and then dimmed completely. The green troll registered its running out of energy with a soft disappointed, "Oh," and dropped it in his lap, letting his shoulders slump.

In spite of all the terrible things that had happened between them and in spite of his lasting disappointment and vexation with his brother, regret and pity cut into his stone heart like a sharp blade upon seeing Dictatious in such a miserable state. He'd always had some sort of a soft spot for regretful evildoers, it would seem—his closest friend, after all, was a living example of the fact. And if he'd learned anything from Jim, it was how important it was to take care of one's loves ones.

"Why would anyone want to help an old coward and traitor like me anyway?" Dictatious muttered cheerlessly.

Blinky frowned and picked up the Glödstone with his lower left hand. Holding his staff in his other left, he reached out both his right hands towards his brother. "I will help you," he replied softly, and his blind brother turned his head towards him again with an astounded and delighted expression. "Come on now, Dictatious," Blinky added, grabbing the hands that his brother had extended towards him. "Your cave is way on the other side of the Heartstone."

Dictatious staggered a little when Blinky pulled him up, and clung on to his younger brother when they started to walk. "Thank you, brother." His voice was full of gratitude, as it had every right to be. But Blinky didn't enjoy it one bit.

It saddened him to no end that not one troll of Trollmarket would help a fellow troll out. And he wasn't much of a good example for them himself. As their new elder, who couldn't get along with his own brother, Blinky didn't exactly inspire sympathy. An unkind leader could never watch over his kind successfully, and Blinky wasn't about to let Vendel down.

He gave his brother, who was holding out his free hands in front of him, lest he walk into something, a sideways glance and sighed. The road to forgiveness would be rocky, but he was determined to give it a try.

_The End_


End file.
